Mona
Hey! I'm Mona, and I'm superbusy! I'm late again, so I've got to ditch 15 cops to save time! Mona Is a recurring character in the WarioWare series and a wrestler for EDBW. She currently works for Recette Lemongrass and Tom Nook as part of Nookettear, Inc., having been bought out by the company. At Killscreen V, Mona became the EDBW Hardcore Champion after winning a brutal six-woman Ladder match. In the WarioWare Series Mona is an employee of WarioWare Inc., a company founded by Wario to develop mircogames. Throughout the series, Mona has had many different part-time jobs, which include selling gelato, delivering pizzas, cheerleading, and photojournalism. She also knows how to play the bass guitar and is part of a bestselling rock band. Mona has a bit of a hard time balancing all this, though, as she occasionally forgets about her job in favor of her hobbies. In EDBW 'Season 2-3: It's So Good That You'll Start! A! Fight!' Mona made her debut early into Season 2 in a match against Black Orchid. While the fight was even at first, a reversed finsher would make the contest a dissapointingly quick loss for the newcomer. She would get another chance two weeks in an Extreme Rules match against Tron Bonne. While this would be a better attempt for Mona, she couldn't keep up with the debuting mechanic and ended up being pinned. A few shows later, she would be booked into a four-woman Flaming Tables match, a very unusual and dangerous match type. It would seem that Mona was better at taking the heat, as she was able to send Saria through a burning table and get her first win since joining the roster. This victory gave her an opportunity to fight for the EDBW Women's Championship, competing against five other women for contendership. Mona fought hard, but was eliminated after being double-teamed. Mona would make her first appearance in Season 3 in a Triple Threat match against Joanna Dark and Cynthia and won in dominant fasion after landing the Pizza Toss on both competitors and pinning them both. It would turn out that this win was impressive enough to give Mona a chance against Jinx, the EDBW Women's Champion, in a Hell in a Cell match for the belt the very next show. After coming out to the ring on her motorcycle, the cell lowered and sounds of her bike driving away were heard by the audience. It was later revealed that Jinx's pal Kerrigan had stolen Mona's motorcycle. That would not be the end of the bad news for Mona, as the champion was at the top of her game and was able to soundly defeat the challenger. Now short one bike, Mona took on Clementine and would defeat in a surpisingly quick match. She would later be able to get her hands on the woman who stole her ride in a four-woman Tables match for the vacated EDBW Hardcore Championship. While Mona didn't win the match, she did ensure that Kerrigan would be painfully put through a table by Robin Jeanne. At EDBW's third special event and season finale, Killscr3n, Mona would face A.P.M. in a Tag Team TLC match with the keys to the motorcycle suspended in a briefcase hanging above the ring. The woman chosen by Mona to be her partner for this match would be none other than former EDBW Women's Champion and current WVGCW Co-Op Champion Lucina. The veteran team's strength, however, would be too much to overcome, and the keys would end up in the hands of A.P.M. John Dudebro later confirmed that the motorcycle had been torched by its new owners. 'Season 4: 'Cause We've Got Six Thousand! Stores! Plus!' Mona started Season 4 sporting a brand-new outfit and made her way to the ring on her never-before-seen "All Toppings Vehicle." Her opponent that night would be the debuting Alice Liddell, a dangerous foe that Mona would be unable to stop. She would get an opportunity to earn some momentum in the Chun-Li Memorial Battle Royale. As the last Battle Royale contested was incredibly short, everyone anticipated this match to end in a matter of minutes. However, Mona and Ellie were able to defy expectations as both refused to be thrown over the top rope. After a lengthy back-and-forth, Ellie would finally eliminate Mona to win the match and the trophy... ...But in an odd turn of events, the cameras would catch Mona as the one celebrating in the ring post-match. John Dudebro emphasized that Ellie was the victor, but the crowd would fully approve of Mona's bold decision. The logic behind her actions may never truly be known. A rematch between the two was booked for the next show. While Mona and Ellie were having a discussion backstage, one Recette Lemongrass would be seen spying on the competitors and communicating with someone outside the arena. Recette spoke vaguely about one of them being "the right investment" with "a lot of opportunity to profit on her." During the scheduled match, Recette ran into the ring and attacked Ellie, punctuating the assault with a devastating neckbreaker, leading to Mona's eventual victory. It would later be revealed that Mona Pizza, Inc. had been bought out by Recette and her business partner Tom Nook, meaning Mona now worked for them. Record Gallery OG Mona.png Cheerleader Mona.png Temple Explorer Mona.png